


Arrangement without Love

by vinnino



Category: AKB48, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnino/pseuds/vinnino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berawal dari kerjasama dan berujung dengan cinta. Namun, bagaimana jika aturan dan lingkungan menolak hubungan mereka? Akankah mereka meninggalkan dunia mereka atau... mengorbankan cinta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Berawal dari kerjasama dan berujung dengan cinta. Namun, bagaimana jika aturan dan lingkungan menolak hubungan mereka? Akankah mereka meninggalkan dunia mereka atau... mengorbankan cinta?_

.

.

**Arrangement without Love**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**AKB48 © Akimoto Yasushi**

**Big Bang © YG Entertainment**

**Hanya sebuah _fanfic_ belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang _author_ harapkan dari pembuatan cerita ini**

**.**

**.**

Langit pagi tampak putih di hari minggu yang damai itu. Jejalanan juga terlihat bersih dengan hamparan salju yang masih menutupi bagian yang tak beraspal. Kicauan burung gereja yang bertengger di  kabel listrik menambah kesempurnaan pagi yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh hampir seluruh penduduk Tokyo. Pasalnya, pada hari ini mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah setelah seminggu penuh menjalankan aktivitas yang melelahkan.

Namun, tidak semua orang dapat  menikmati ketenangan di hari minggu. Mayuyu misalnya. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Watanabe Mayu itu kini tengah berlari-lari kecil menuruni anak tangga apartemennya. Hal itu karena tepat pukul sembilan ia harus sudah berada di teater yang telah mebesarkan namanya. Dalam hati, ia setengah merutuk saat berpikir bagaimana bisa di hari yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk bersantai berakhir dengan sebuah kesibukan. Namun, di sisi lain ia sadar bahwa itu semua adalah bagian dari komitmen yang harus dijalani oleh seorang _idol_ untuk menggapai mimpinya.

Sejak menjadi anggota resmi AKB48—grup idola terbesar di Jepang—tujuh tahun silam, Mayuyu tidak pernah benar-benar bisa menikmati hari Minggu-nya seperti biasa karena hampir setiap pagi Minggu ia dan _members_ lainnya menjalani latihan di teater mereka. Kalaupun tidak ada jadwal latihan, pasti ada jadwal _perform_ di pertunjukan—yang dalam hal ini Mayuyu-lah yang paling sering tampil—yang mengharuskan mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di tempat itu.

Rutinitas keseharian Mayuyu pun berubah total, sama seperti hari ini. Biasanya dulu setiap hari Minggu ia menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton tv dan membaca majalah seharian, tetapi kini lebih dari setengah harinya ia habiskan untuk beraktivitas di teater. Dulunya pada hari Minggu ia bisa bangun dari tempat tidur kapan pun ia mau, sekarang ia harus bangun paling lambat pukul setengah delapan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Memang sudah menjadi risiko umum bagi seorang idol, bukan?

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Mayuyu tidak manyadari bahwa dirinya telah keluar dari gerbang apartemennya dan kini tengah bergegas menuju halte yang berada di ujung seberang jalan. Ia merapatkan mantel cokelatnya karena udara di luar ruangan terasa jauh lebih dingin. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, bus yang ditunggunya pun datang dan ia segera naik sambil berharap ia akan sampai ke tempat tujuannya tepat waktu.

.

.

Pukul delapan lewat 30 menit, Mayuyu telah sampai di depan Don Quijote _store_ , tempat teater AKB48 berada. Ia bersyukur karena bisa tiba lebih awal sehingga ia sempat mampir di sebuah restoran yang terletak di samping gedung itu. Kebetulan, ia belum sempat sarapan di apartemennya. Sesampainya di restoran, ia segera menuju sebuah meja kosong di dekat sudut ruangan dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Beruntung restoran saat itu sedang tidak banyak pengunjung sehingga pesanan yang dimintanya dapat sampai lebih cepat. Selesai sarapan, Mayuyu bergegas membayar bon di kasir dan segera menuju teater yang terletak di lantai atas gedung.

Mayuyu melirik jam tangannya saat ia sampai di pintu depan teater. Ia sampai sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari jadwal latihan pagi ini. Setelah memasuki gedung, Mayuyu mendapati beberapa orang _members_ sudah berada di sana. Ia membungkuk singkat sambil tersenyum sebagai ucapan salam.

“ _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Mayu- _chan_ ,” sapa Yokoyama Yui, kapten _Team_ A— _team_ di mana Mayuyu berada saat ini.

AKB48 terbagi menjadi empat _team_ yang terdiri dari _team_ A, _team_ K, _team_ B, dan _team_ 4\. Kebetulan pagi ini adalah jadwal latihan untuk _team_ A karena mereka akan tampil besok sore.

“Aa... ohayou, Yui-san,” balas Mayuyu. Ia segera melepas mantel, syal, dan sarung tangannya. Mantel dan syalnya kemudian ia gantungkan di samping pintu teater bersamaan dengan beberapa mantel dan syal _members_ lain sedangkan sarung tangannya sendiri ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Kini, ia hanya menyisakan kaos merah muda pucat bertuliskan “AKB48” dengan _jeans_ di bagian bawahnya. Setelah itu, Mayuyu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan. “Sepertinya baru sedikit sekali yang datang. Di mana yang lain?”

“Mereka belum datang,” jawab Yui. Ia sedikit mendengus saat mengatakannya. “Aku tiba di sini sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, tapi hingga saat ini yang datang baru kita berenam,” imbuhnya sambil melirik empat orang _members_ lainnya yang terlihat tengah asyik mengobrol.

Mayuyu melirik jam tangannya, “Padahal latihan akan dimulai kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi. Mereka sedang apa ya?”

Tepat sebelum Yui membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh langkah kaki yang berderap secara bersamaan menuju mereka.

“OHAYOU GOZAIMASU...” sapa rombongan yang baru datang itu secara bersamaan.

“ _Ohayou_. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian dari mana?” tanya Yui ke pada rombongan itu. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit menginterogasi.

“Kami telah datang kira-kira sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu dan kami bertemu di jalan,” jawab Takahashi Minami, salah satu anggota rombongan yang baru datang itu. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena sepertinya ia dan yang lainnya baru saja berlari menuju teater. “Tapi di jalan, kami bertemu dengan...”

Tepat sebelum Takamina—sapaan akrab Takahashi Minami—menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara tepukan tangan yang berasal dari atas panggung teater mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Rupanya suara itu berasal dari pelatih koreografi mereka yang menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya memulai latihan. Para anggota AKB48 _team_ A yang mempunyai jadwal latihan pagi ini segera berkumpul di atas panggung teater, kecuali beberapa _members_ yang masih memakai mantel mereka karena mereka harus melepaskannya terlebih dahulu.

“Sebelumnya, apakah semua members yang terjadwal sudah hadir?” tanya pelatih wanita berambut pendek tersebut.

Para _members_ terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum Yui menyahut, “Enam belas _members_ yang akan mengikuti latihan untuk pertunjukan _teater_ besok Senin sudah lengkap.”

Pelatih mengangguk, “Baiklah, kita akan memulai latihan berdasarkan _setlist_ lagu untuk pertunjukan besok. Dimulai untuk lagu ‘Skirt, Hirari’. Segera ambil posisi masing-masing!”

“ _HAI_...” sahut _members_ serempak, kemudian mengambil posisi masing-masing. Untuk lagu ‘Skirt, Hirari’ yang akan mereka tampilkan besok, Oshima Ryoka— _member_ termuda _team_ A—menempati posisi _center_.

Beberapa detik kemudian, _speaker_ yang mengalunkan lagu ‘Skirt, Hirari’ telah dinyalakan dan para _members_ pun menari sesuai dengan koreografi dari lagu itu. Namun, baru kira-kira setengah lagu berjalan, suara _speaker_ terdengar mengecil, membuat perhatian seluruh _members_ teralih kepada pelatih yang baru saja mengecilkan volume _speaker_ itu. Di samping pelatih, kini berdiri seorang pria yang mereka tahu adalah salah seorang _official Staff_. Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu ke pada pelatih dan tampak pelatih menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia mengerti. Kemudian, ia menepuk tangannya dua kali untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua _members_ meskipun sejak awal perhatian mereka sudah teralih ke padanya .

“Baiklah semuanya, pagi ini kita kedatangan _total produser_ kita, Akimoto- _sensei..._ ”

Sebelum pelatih sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, seorang pria paruh baya yang dipanggil Akimoto- _sensei_ itu memasuki ruang teater dan segera menghampiri pelatih dan _official staff_ itu. Ia tampak berbincang-bincang dengan pelatih sejenak dan kemudian meninggalkan teater kemudian berjalan menuju ruang khusus _official staff._

“Itulah alasan kenapa tadi kami datang agak lama,” bisik Takamina yang berdiri di samping kanan Mayuyu.

“Baiklah. Tadi Akimoto- _sensei_ meminta untuk berbicara dengan Watanabe- _san._ Jadi, Watanabe- _san_ silakan ke kantor _official staff_ dan bertemu dengan Akimoto- _sensei_ yang tengah menunggumu di sana. Untuk yang lain, tetap lanjutkan latihan, mengerti?!”

“ _HAI..._ ” sahut semua _members_ kecuali Mayuyu.

Mayuyu membungkuk ke pada pelatih sebelum melangkah keluar dari formasi _team-_ nya, diiringi oleh kata “ _Ganbatte”_ dari teman-temannya. Ia berjalan dengan kaku ke arah pintu ruangan tempat Akimoto- _sensei_ berada saat ini. Otaknya masih bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pria paruh baya itu ke padanya. Apakah ia akan dibuatkan _single_ solo lagi? Kalau itu alasannya, Mayuyu sangat bersyukur sekali. Namun, kalau memang itu alasannya, kenapa Akimoto- _sensei_ sendiri yang datang menemuinya? Kenapa tidak melalui _official staff_ atau menejer seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Apa jangan-jangan alasan Akimoto- _sensei_ menemuinya bukan karena itu. Bagaimana kalau malah sebaliknya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Akimoto- _sensei_ memintanya untuk _graduated_ segera?

Berbagai pikiran negatif tanpa alasan kini merasuki jiwa Mayuyu. Tubuhnya terasa tegang saat mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu di hadapannya itu. Setelah terdengar seruan “Masuk” dari dalam ruangan, Mayuyu memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya kembali dan berjalan ke arah pria paruh baya yang tengah menunggunya itu.

Akimoto Yayushi atau yang paling dikenal dengan Aki-P atau Akimoto- _sensei_ itu segera mempersilakan Mayuyu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan mejanya. Sambil tersenyum simpul dan membungkuk seperti biasa, Mayuyu segera mendekati kursi itu kemudian duduk di atasnya.

Akimoto- _sensei_ melirik wajah Mayuyu sekilas dengan dahi berkerut. Ia heran melihat wajah Mayuyu yang terlihat gugup seperti itu. Kemudian, pria bertubuh besar ia menyeringai. “Kenapa kau begitu gugup, Watanabe- _san_?”

Mayuyu tersenyum sambil berusaha untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya. Ia merasa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan sehingga sulit sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pria itu. Karena itulah ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab dan hanya menggantikannya dengan seulas senyuman.

“Ke-kenapa Anda memanggil saya, _sensei_?” tanya Mayuyu dengan susah payah setelah ia mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

Akimoto- _sensei_ terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mulai berbicara. “Tiga hari yang lalu, saya mendapatkan tawaran dari pihak manajemen YG Entertainment dari Korea untuk mengadakan kerjasama dalam pembuatan _single_ baru. Saya rasa tawaran itu cukup menarik mengingat selama ini kita belum pernah bekerjasama dengan pihak _entertainment_ asal negeri Ginseng itu. Karena itulah saya menerima tawaran itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“I-itu tentu saja sangat bagus,” imbuh Mayuyu. Dalam hati, ia masih merasa belum puas dengan penjelasan Akimoto- _sensei_ karena dari penjelasan itu belum tercantum alasan mengapa ia dipanggil.

Seakan-akan bisa membaca isi pikiran Mayuyu saat ini, Akimoto- _sensei_ melanjutkan penjelasannya. “Kerjasama yang akan kita lakukan dengan mereka adalah proyek pembuatan _single_ duet. Mereka akan mengirimkan salah seorang personil _boyband_ mereka yang akan berkolaborasi dengan salah seorang _member_ kita.”

Akimoto- _sensei_ menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa saat ini Mayuyu telah menemukan arah pembicaraan ini. “Karena itulah, saya memilihmu untuk mewakili seluruh _members_ dalam proyek kerjasama ini. Apakah kau bersedia?”

Mayuyu tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari Akimoto- _sensei_ karena dari raut wajahnya yang tersenyuman lebar saja sudah sangat jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia dengan senang hati menerima tawaran dari pria itu. Diberikan kesempatan untuk berkolaborasi dengan penyanyi dari luar negeri, rasanya seperti sedang bermimpi di siang hari saja baginya. Bagaimana bisa ia yang menurutnya tidak jauh lebih baik dari beberapa _members_ lainnya—dalam hal ini Oshima Yuko dan Sashihara Rino yang ia perhitungkan—bisa terpilih mewakili AKB48—bahkan 48 Family—untuk menjadi peran utama dalam proyek _single_ kolaborasi dengan negara tetangga itu? Oleh karena itu, Mayuyu bertanya untuk memastikan apakah yang ia dengar itu benar-benar nyata atau tidak. “ _H-hontou_?”

Akimoto- _sensei_ membalas dengan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. “Untuk lebih jelasnya, kita akan bicarakan besok pukul empat sore di kantorku. Jadwal tampilmu di teater besok dan selanjutnya akan dibatalkan karena mulai saat ini kau akan difokuskan untuk proyek _single_ baru- _mu_ ini. Sekarang, kau boleh pulang ke rumahmu.”

Mayuyu berdiri sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Akimoto- _sensei_. Ia mengulurkan lengannya yang tanpa ragu disambut oleh pria paruh baya itu. Pagi ini benar-benar memberikan kejutan yang menyenangkan bagi Mayuyu.

.

.

Langit putih berawan berangsur melukiskan warna merah di sela-selanya. Angin dingin pun kini mulai bertiup, menurunkan temperatur sore hari di seluruh penjuru kota. Mayuyu menggenggam tas tangannya dengan jemari-jemarinya yang beku dibalik sarung tangan abu-abu tebal yang ia kenakan. Hari ini ia pulang ke rumah agak sore. Sebenarnya Mayuyu sudah diperbolehkan pulang sejak tadi pagi dari teater, tetapi karena tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan telepon dari ibunya yang meminta tolong agar ia segera membeli beberapa kebutuhan keluarga, Mayuyu pun harus mampir dulu ke rumah keluarganya di Saitama. Baru sekarang ia akan kembali ke apartemen sewaannya di Minato- _ku_.

Mayuyu hendak menyeberang jalan menuju halte di depannya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah taksi melaju kencang ke arahnya dan dengan spontan Mayuyu berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya. Bunyi berdecit pun terdengar di telinganya yang ia tahu bahwa itu adalah bunyi gesekan antara jalanan aspal dan ban mobil yang direm dengan paksa.

Mayuyu membuka matanya setelah ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih baik-baik saja. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah sebuah taksi biru yang berhenti _hampir_ tak berjarak dari tubuhnya. Ternyata taksi itulah yang hampir menabraknya, pikirnya.

Mayuyu segera melangkah menjauhi taksi itu agar ia tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang—kebetulan jalanan pada saat itu sedang sepi. Namun, belum sepenuhnya selangkah ia beranjak, penumpang yang menaiki taksi itu turun dan segera menghampiri Mayuyu.

“ _Mianhae, g_ _wenchanayo_?”

Pertanyaan dari orang itu membuat Mayuyu  mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu bahasa apa yang digunakan oleh orang itu, tetapi ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Melihat reaksi Mayuyu seperti itu, orang itu kembali lagi bertanya, kali ini dengan menggunakan bahasa yang dapat dimengerti oleh Mayuyu. “Maaf, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?”

Mayuyu sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan orang itu. Bukan terkejut karena mendengar orang itu bisa berbahasa Jepang, tetapi karena orang itu mempertanyai keadaannya. Padahal Mayuyu merasa ia sendiri yang telah membuat dirinya hampir tertabrak karena tidak melihat-lihat sebelum menyeberang.

“Anda baik-baik saja?” tanya orang itu lagi.

Mayuyu tersadar dengan pertanyaan orang itu dan dengan cepat ia mengangguk. Matanya masih tak terlepas dari sosok pria yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu. Pria itu berkulit putih, bermata sipit, dan wajahnya kelihatan agak sedikit... manis? Namun, Mayuyu dapat menebak bahwa pria itu berusia sekitar tiga sampai empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

Melihat Mayuyu yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak tertebak, pria itu segera membuka mulutnya kembali untuk berbicara. “Apakah Anda terluka? Oh, sebaiknya kita berbicara di dalam taksi, ayo?”

Lagi-lagi Mayuyu mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu tadi? Berbicara di dalam taksi?

Seakan dapat membaca jalan pikiran Mayuyu, pria bermantel hitam itu segera menambahkan, “Anda ingin menuju halte di sana untuk menunggu bus, bukan? Tujuan Anda ke mana? Saya akan mengantar Anda.”

Mayuyu dengan cepat menggeleng sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya bertanda menolak. Siapa saja tentu akan menolak jika orang yang tidak mereka kenal menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka, bukan? “Tidak-tidak, terima kasih. Maaf, saya harus pergi. Permisi.”

Mayuyu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte tanpa berbalik sedikit pun, tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa pria asing itu masih menatapnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**_Yosh_ ** **! Selesai juga _chapter_ 1 nya. Ini adalah _fic_ RPF pertama yang pernah saya buat. Saya baru sadar bahwa membuat _fic_ RPF jauh lebih susah apalagi jika _setting_ dan karakternya _canon_. Kita sebagai pengamat/ _fans_ dari jauh tentu tidak tahu ya bagaimana watak asli mereka. Lalu karena saya tidak pernah ke teater AKB48, jadi saya juga kurang tahu bagaimana situasi dan kondisi di sana. Juga mengenai jarak antar _prefectures_ di jepang dan waktu tempuh yang dibutuhkan, saya masih kurang jelas. Tapi sekali lagi, karena ini hanya _fanfiction_ , jadi kita bebas menulis apa pun selama tidak melanggar aturan, bukan?**

**Lalu karakter dari Big Bang di sini masih sedikit sekali berperan dan bahkan nama mereka belum tercantum. -_- Tapi di _chapter_ 2 nanti sudut pandangnya akan diambil dari Seungri dan itu akan menjelaskan mengenai _setting_ bagian akhir _chapter_ ini.**

**Oh, iya. Lalu untuk beberapa bahasa asing yang terdapat di dalam chapter ini mungkin adalah bahasa asing yang sudah sering kita dengar. Tapi untuk yang belum tahu, ini saya cantumkan artinya.**

**_Ohayou gozaimasu_ ** **(Jepang): Selamat pagi.**

**_Hai_ ** **(Jepang): Iya.**

**Lalu, untuk yang masih bingung tentang panggilan Mayuyu yang kadang dipanggil “Mayu- _chan_ ” dan “Watanabe- _san_ ” akan saya jelaskan juga. Imbuhan “- _chan_ ” setelah nama depan dipakai untuk memanggil orang yang sudah akrab dengan kita. Sedangkan untuk “- _san_ ” setelah nama keluarga dipakai untuk orang yang belum terlalu akrab dengan kita atau untuk orang yang kita hormati. Kenapa tidak ada yang memanggil Mayuyu dengan panggilan “Mayuyu”? Sebenarnya “Mayuyu” adalah salah satu panggilan yang diberikan ke pada para _members_ AKB48 di acara AKBingo karena anggota AKB48 banyak yang memiliki nama depan yang sama. Lalu, untuk Sistem penamaan di Jepang sama dengan Korea yaitu nama keluarga terletak di depan daripada nama depan.**

**Yah... begitulah sekiranya sedikit _author’s notes_. Jika ada yang berkenan untuk membaca lanjutan cerita ini atau ingin memberikan kritik dan saran, silakan tulis komentarnya. ** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa kepada gadis itu, gadis yang merupakan sosok malaikat baginya?

**Arrangement without Love**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Lee Seung-hyun menarik kopernya dengan lengan kirinya sementara lengannya yang lain sibuk terangkat di samping telinganya. Ia kini tengah menjawab panggilan ponsel yang beberapa menit lalu ia aktifkan setelah turun dari pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Sesekali pria itu mengernyit karena bunyi bising pesawat yang sedang _take-off_ dan juga _landing_ mengganggu pendengaran.

“...Ha?... oh, iya-iya. Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya... aku baru saja sampai. Ha? Haha... Jangan khawatir, aku sudah hapal semua jalan di Tokyo. Apa? Halo?”

Begitu sepertinya panggilan telah terputus di seberang sana, Seungri—nama akrab Lee Seung-hyun—segera menjatuhkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel hitam tebalnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar agar ia bisa lebih cepat keluar dari bandara yang penuh dengan kebisingan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Seungri sampai di pintu bandara dan di sana telah banyak taksi yang menawarkan jasa mereka. Seungri kemudian masuk ke dalam salah satu taksi sementara kopernya ia biarkan sopir taksi tersebut memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi.

“Tujuan kita ke mana, Tuan?” tanya sopir taksi yang kini telah siap menjalankan mobil.

Seungri akan menjawab sebelum ponsel di saku mantelnya berdering kembali. Ia segera merongoh sakunya lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya. Sopir taksi itu pun menjalankan mobil tanpa diminta untuk segera keluar dari antrean panjang di bandara itu.

“Halo? Oh, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku lagi di jalan, di dalam taksi. Hn... baiklah. Iya-iya, terima kasih. Bye,” setelah menutup ponselnya, Seungri kembali ke pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sopir tadi. “Kita kehotel Park Hyatt, Pak.”

Sopir itu tidak menjawab, tetapi ia mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Sementara itu, Seungri kini tengah menikmati pemandangan Tokyo setelah taksi yang ditumpanginya keluar dari gerbang bandara. Matanya yang sipit bertambah kecil saat ia mengamati pemandangan sekeliling yang tertutupi oleh salju itu. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya ia mengunjungi kota terpadat sedunia itu, tetapi baru kali inilah ia benar-benar bisa menikmati keindahan langsung dari balik kaca taksi yang ditumpanginya.Ternyata keputusannya untuk datang sendirian memang sangat tepat, pikirnya.

Selama ini ia selalu datang ke Negeri Sakura itu kalau tidak bersama dengan personil Bing Bang—nama salah satu Boyband terkenal di Korea yang telah membesarkan nama Seungri—lainnya pasti selalu ada manajer yang mendampinginya. Namun, kali ini ia bisa datang ke Tokyo seorang diri tanpa ditemani oleh siapa pun berkat kebohongan yang ia lakukan kemarin. Ia sengaja mengatakan kepada manajernya bahwa ia akan meliburkan diri beberapa hari ke Jepang mengingat tidak ada jadwal _tour_ yang akan dilakukan oleh Big Bang dalam waktu dekat. Ia juga tidak mengatakan bahwa dirinya mendapatkan kepercayaan dari manajemen YG Entertainment untuk andil dalam pembuatan _single_ kolaborasi dengan salah satu produser di Jepang. Alasannya melakukan hal itu hanya satu, yakni ia ingin bersantai tanpa diganggu oleh siapa pun. Rencananya, setelah acara pertemuan dengan klien selesai, ia tidak ingin langsung kembali ke Korea, melainkan ia akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari untuk menikmati “liburannya” di Negeri Matahari Terbit itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu semenjak ia menikmati pemandangannya, Seungri melirik jam di dasbor mobil yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam tepat. Ia baru tersadar bahwa janjinya untuk bertemu dengan [Yang Hyun-suk](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yang_Hyun-suk)—CEO sekaligus pemilik saham terbesar YG Entertainment—di hotel yang dijanjikan adalah pukul enam sore tepat. Berarti tiga puluh menit lagi ia harus sudah sampai di sana, pikirnya.

Jarak dari bandara Narita dengan hotel Park Hyatt yang terletak di Shinjuku memang tidak terlalu jauh. Namun, karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi jalanan agak sedikit ramai dan itu tentu saja menghambat taksi yang ditumpanginya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Apalagi nantinya setelah tiba di Akihabara, kemungkinan untuk terjebak di dalam kemacetan hampir sembilan puluh persen. Mengingat hal itu, Seungri langsung membuka mulutnya.

“Kita sebaiknya mengambil jalan memutar di persimpangan Akihabara saja, Pak.”

.

.

Keputusan Seungri untuk mengambil jalan memutar memang terbilang cukup tepat. Jalanan di Saitama memang cukup lengang saat ini dan itu tentu saja membuat Seungri dapat meminta sopir taksi untuk menambahkan kecepatan. Namun, tepat di persimpangan jalan, tiba-tiba saja bayangan seorang gadis yang sedang menyeberang terlihat jelas dan itu tentu membuat Seungri secara refleks meminta sopir untuk menghentikan taksinya. Beruntung, taksi itu dapat dihentikan tepat sebelum menabrak gadis yang kini tampak terkejut dan memejamkan matanya.

Dengan cemas, Seungri meminta sopirnya menunggu sebentar sementara ia langsung bergegas keluar dari taksi itu.

“ _Mianhae, g_ _wenchanayo_?” katanya dalam bahasanya sendiri segera setelah ia turun dari taksi dan mendekati gadis yang hampir di tabraknya itu. Sesaat setelah ia menyadari pertanyaannya itu membuat dahi gadis di hadapannya kini berkerut, Seungri mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan bahasa di tempat ia berada saat ini. “Maaf, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?”

Gadis itu tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, meskipun Seungri tidak mengetahui kenapa. Karena itu, ia kembali lagi melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada gadis itu. “Anda baik-baik saja?”

Pertanyaan Seungri yang terakhir itu tampaknya di respon oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Saat ia membalas tatapan gadis itu, Seungri teringat akan sesuatu. Sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya, tetapi kapan? Lalu, namanya siapa? Sialnya, Seungri belum bisa menemukan jawabannya saat ini.

Seungri ingin bertanya siapa nama gadis itu sebelumnya, tetapi lidahnya terlalu kelu sehingga ia malah menanyakan pertanyaan lain. “Apakah Anda terluka? Oh, sebaiknya kita berbicara di dalam taksi, ayo?”

Sedetik setelah ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu, Seungri langsung merutuki lidahnya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menanyakan pertanyaan _bodoh_ itu? Tentu saja pertanyaan itu malah akan membuat gadis itu berpikir macam-macam kepadanya. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebaiknya ia menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menimpali pertanyaan bodohnya tadi. Mata Seungri tanpa sengaja melirik halte di seberang jalan dan di saat itulah ia menemukan alasan yang menurutnya cukup tepat. “Anda ingin menuju halte di sana untuk menunggu bus, bukan? Tujuan Anda ke mana? Saya akan mengantar Anda.”

Seungri berharap mendapatkan respon positif dari gadis itu, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sendiri sedang terburu-buru. Begitu melihat gadis itu menggeleng, Seungri tahu bahwa tawarannya itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

“Tidak-tidak, terima kasih. Maaf, saya harus pergi. Permisi.”

Setelah mendengar suara gadis itu, ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya pernah mengenal atau paling tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya. Ia terus mengamati setiap langkah gadis itu hingga gadis itu sampai di halte seberang jalan. Baru setelah itu, Seungri kembali ke dalam taksinya dengan pikiran masih tak terlepas dari gadis yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu. Begitu ia menyingsingkan lengan mantelnya dan melirik jam tangannya, Seungri baru menyadari bahwa ia berada di tengah keadaan yang berbahaya.

.

.

Pandangan Seungri tak terlepas dari gedung tinggi di hadapannya. Setelah keluar dan membayar ongkos taksinya, ia segera menarik kopernya untuk memasuki gedung di hadapannya itu. Ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai saat ini karena jam tangannya telah menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul enam sore. Karena itulah ia mempercepat langkahnya melewati anak-anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju _lobby_ hotel berbintang sempurna itu.

Setelah sampai di _lobby_ , Seungri mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Seungri langsung bergegas menghampiri pria paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah CEO YG Entertainment yang tengah didampingi oleh seorang manajernya.

“Maaf, Pak. Saya terlambat,” katanya dengan napas yang masih terangah-rengah. Seungri segera memperbaiki posisi berdirinya dan menarik napas panjang untuk sedikit menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Pria paruh baya yang kini duduk di hadapan Seungri itu terlihat menyipitkan matanya yang kemudian diartikan oleh Seungri bahwa pria itu sedang marah kepadanya. Oke, saat ini ia telah siap menerima apa pun yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu kepadanya. Namun, ternyata pikiran Seungri agak sedikit berlebihan. Ia menyadari hal itu ketika Hyun-suk menyeringai dan segera mempersilakannya duduk.

Seungri sangat bersyukur di dalam hati dan ia pun segera duduk di atas sofa tepat di hadapan pria beruban putih itu.

“Jadi, bagaimana perjalananmu ke mari? Apakah ada kendala?” tanya pria pemilik saham terbesar sekaligus pendiri YG Entertainment itu.

Seungri agak terlihat bingung sebelum ia menjawab. “Syukurlah. Perjalanan saya ke sini cukup lancar, Pak. Hanya saja, tadi ada sedikit kendala di jalan.” Jawab Seungri jujur. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak harus menceritakan tentang taksi yang ditumpanginya hampir menabrak seorang gadis.

Pria berwajah agak keriput di hadapan Seungri itu mengangguk-angguk dengan sebelah tangannya menyentuh dagu. “Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin meminta manajerku ini untuk menjemputmu di bandara. Tetapi karena kupikir bahwa kau akan menunggu lama kalau dia yang menjemputmu, jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak jadi memintanya,” ujar Hyun-suk sambil beberapa kali melirik manejer yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pria yang terlihat lebih muda dari pada Hyun-suk itu merongoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu segera meletakkannya di atas meja di hadapan Seungri. “Itu kunci kamarmu.”

Seungri mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah meja dan segera mengulurkan lengannya untuk meraih kunci yang berbentuk pipih seperti kartu itu. “Terima kasih, Pak.”

“Baiklah. Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan setelah kurang lebih menghabiskan waktu tiga jam perjalanan. Kau boleh ke kamarmu sekarang untuk beristirahat. Besok tepat pukul empat sore, kita sudah harus berada di kantor Tuan Akimoto.” Jelas Hyun-suk kepada penyanyi sekaligus aktor asuhannya itu.

Seungri mengangguk dan berterima kasih lalu ia berdiri dan melangkah santai menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai kamar tempatnya akan beristirahat malam ini.

.

.

Setelah melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, Seungri segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke dalam _bath up_ yang telah diisi oleh air hangat dan juga sabun beraroma terapi. Rasa lelah yang diperoleh dari perjalanan panjang berjam-jam kini lenyap tak bersisa. Berbagai masalah dan keluhan yang dialaminya hari ini perlahan juga ikut luntur bersamaan dengan debu dan kotoran yang ada di badannya. Namun, Seungri teringat kembali akan kejadian tadi sore, kejadian yang masih membekas di benaknya saat taksi yang ditumpanginya hampir menabrak seorang gadis. Ia masih penasaran dengan gadis yang ia yakini pernah dikenalnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia tergelonjak dari posisi berbaringnya saat ia mengingat siapa gadis yang hampir tertabrak itu. Gadis itu seorang _idol_ yang pernah dikenalnya. Ia pernah berbicara bahkan berfoto bersama dengan gadis itu. Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu adalah Watanabe Mayu, sosok gadis sempurna yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Ah, kenapa ia sampai lupa dengan gadis itu? Betapa bodohnya ia, pikirnya.

.

.

Pukul empat sore kurang sepuluh menit, Seungri yang ditemani oleh Hyun-suk dan manajernya kini tengah berdiri di _lobby_ gedung kantor Akimoto Yasushi. Setelah mengisi buku laporan tamu di meja resepsionis, mereka ditemani oleh salah seorang pegawai wanita menuju ruangan tempat Yasushi berada saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan Yasushi yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung itu. Pegawai wanita yang mengantar mereka itu pun meminta agar mereka menunggu sebenar di sana, sementara ia sendiri masuk ke dalam ruangan produser 48Family itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik di depan pintu, pegawai wanita itu keluar dan ia segera mempersilakan Hyun-suk dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Hyun-suk yang diikuti oleh manajernya dan Seungri segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Akimoto Yasushi itu. Ternyata Yasushi telah berdiri di hadapan mejanya untuk menyambut kedatangan tamunya itu dan segera mempersilakan mereka duduk di atas sofa yang ada di hadapan dan di sisi-sisinya. Hyun-suk dan manajernya mengambil posisi saling berhadapan di atas sofa di sisi kanan dan kiri Yasushi, sementara Seungri mengambil sofa panjang tepat berhadapan dengan Yasushi.

Seungri mengamati dua orang pria paruh baya di sisi dan hadapannya itu tengah sibuk mempertanyakan kabar satu sama lain sedangkan manajer Hyun-suk hanya mengamati perbincangan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka memulai perbincangan mengenai proyek kerja sama mereka.

“Ini adalah Lee Seung-hyun, anak didikku yang akan bekerjasama dalam proyek ini,” kata Hyun-suk memperkenalkan Seungri.

Seungri tersenyum ke arah pria paruh baya di hadapannya sementara tangannya terulur untuk bersalaman dengan pria itu. Yasushi menyambut uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Seungri.

“Sesuai dugaanku, kau tidak akan salah memilih anak didikmu untuk bekerjasama denganku. Tentu anak didikmu yang tampan ini akan sangat serasi dengan anak didikku yang cantik.”

Hyun-suk agak tertawa kecil, sementara Seungri hanya tersenyum. Seungri bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya siapa artis yang dimaksudkan oleh Akimoto Yasushi itu. Saat otaknya masih berpikir, tiba-tiba saja bunyi ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangannya sekaligus pandangan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Yasushi segera menyahut agar orang yang mengetuk pintunya segera masuk sementara pandangannya masih belum teralih dari pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis memasuki ruangan itu.

Seungri tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi saat gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai rapi itu berjalan mendekatinya dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu adalah _idola_ -nya yang hampir tertabrak kemarin. Seungri segera tersadar dan menggeser posisi duduknya agak ke samping untuk memberikan tempat kepada gadis itu.

“Ini adalah Watanabe Mayu, artis pilihanku dalam proyek kerjasama ini,” kali ini giliran Yasushi yang memperkenalkan artisnya ke pada Hyun-suk.

Gadis yang bernama Watanabe Mayu itu segera berdiri untuk bersalaman dengan Hyun-suk. Setelah itu, ia kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya di samping Seungri.

Saat gadis itu melirik Seungri yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia tampak agak terkejut. Namun, tak lama setelah itu ia pun tersenyum yang membuat Seungri tidak tahan lagi untuk segera berbicara dengan gadis itu. Ia sangat ingin memberikan penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin. Entah apa yang perlu di jelaskan, tetapi yang pasti ia ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu. Akan tetapi, Seungri harus menahan dirinya untuk beberapa saat setelah ia mendengar Yasushi Akimoto mulai berbicara mengenai proyek kerjasama yang akan mereka lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ya... inilah _chapter_ 2 yang menepis kegalauan dari chapter sebelumnya. Maaf jika belum memuaskan juga. Karena di sini _author_ mengambil sudut pandang orang ketiga sebagai pelaku utama, jadi rasanya agak boring dan gak luas gitu pandangannya. Tapi ya, nikmati aja _deh_. #plak**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para _readers chapter_ sebelumnya. Dan untuk _chapter_ ini, saya mohon kesediaan _readers_ sekalian untuk memberikan kritik, saran, komentar, dan tanggapan tentang _chapter_ ini di kotak _comment_ di bawah ini. ** **J**


End file.
